Rise Rage
by Ififall
Summary: Kieren/Simon/Rick Fanfiction. When Simon Closes in on Kieren, Rick comes back for the Second time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Off Topic- Thanks to CazB for the _**"Why Should I care"**_ and _**Mayhem in Stockton"**_ reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowed some lines and scenes, from the show.

* * *

A/N: Amy Dyer can't get sick, or paralyzed, or die, I love her too much!

* * *

A/N: Phillip isn't good enough for Amy, but he should ask her out. Paying a PDS Hooker _to be_ Amy is sadder than asking Amy out, and getting rejected.

* * *

A lie is only a fantasy drowned in truth. Sitting by that bonfire, Simon lied to Kieren, but it was for his own good. Simon's stay in America lasted more than a week. The Stardust he talked about had faded on the first day.

He'd vacationed there as a human. He'd gone back to the states as a PDS sufferer. Simon couldn't think about the things he was made to do back then. All the people he had hurt, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He tried to appear as an adventurer, as Risk-taker. He was sure Kieren Walker would like that.

* * *

"I have no-one here" Kieren told him. Kieren didn't know why he'd said that. He'd only known Simon for Five seconds. He was prepared to pay Simon and his "Disciples" to get him out of the Country. Now Simon had refused. The panic gripped him. Kieren would have cried, if he hadn't have felt so numb.

When Kieren said "No-one" he really meant "nothing" Of course he had people who cared about him. Kieren had his friends. His family and now this "Simon" But that wasn't enough. He finally had the courage to do what his "living" self couldn't. Kieren Walker could finally walk out of Roarton with a clean conscience. But that Weird MP Maxine, wouldn't let him.

* * *

"You have people around you Kieren. You have you're family Kieren, your friends, Amy, and _Me_" Simon said. At first Kieren thought that Simon was taking the piss. That is until he put his hand on Kieren's. Kieren grew hotter. He wasn't sure if it was because of his meds, or because of the fire. Could it be because of Simon? Ever since Rick, Kieren hadn't thought about anything like this.

He thought that he'd be cheating on Rick. If Kieren even thought about another lad he'd seen around the village, he'd instantly feel guilty. Anyway, Simon was off limits. Amy was obsessed with Simon. Kieren couldn't think about it. He tried to look away from Simon, but he was enjoying the warmth of Simon's hand against his own.

* * *

"I should go" Kieren said. Simon removed his hand. Kieren got up. He thought about going into the woods to say Goodbye to Amy, but he thought better of it. He went home. Jem was out. His parents were in bed. Kieren went to the fridge. He pulled out a can of "Red Bull" and put it on the table. Would caffeine work on a PDS sufferer?

He had to find out, he opened the can and sipped a tiny bit. He then gulped some more. He put the can back in the fridge. He went to his room and got on his Lap-Top. His Dad had bought it for him. When he got to France, they were going to Skype each other. He went on the Undead Prophet's website and tried to find pictures of Simon, but there were none.

* * *

Should he have found that suspicious?

Kieren didn't know. The Red Bull wasn't working, as Kieren became groggy. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His brain took him back to the PDS volunteer Team. His first day of community service. To Simon's smiles, Simon Stories, Simon's scars. Kieren could not get a crush on Simon. It would ruin everything.

* * *

He got a heroes welcome, the last time. This time would be different. Janet would make sure of it. Bill had gone into complete denial at first. One minute he was ranting about the Second Uprising, the next, he'd be quiet for days.

Janet Macy woke up one morning and her husband, Bill Macy had gone. He'd disappeared into thin air. No notes, No calls, No Texts, Nothing. Janet thought that Bill couldn't live with the guilt.

* * *

What he did to Rick was…but in time Janet forgave him. They had the funeral and moved on. Well…they tried to. But the couple would put on a united front in public. But in private, they couldn't mention their Son's name without arguing. Before long Bill was bringing HVF lad Gaz around for Breakfast, Tea and dinner, and Janet had had enough.

"Bill You can't replace our Rick, not with Gaz, not with anyone" Janet would say.

* * *

"Don't worry love. When Our_ real_ Rick comes back, Gaz will gone" Bill would say back. But now, both Janet's Husband and Son were gone. She thought about selling the house. There was no point keeping a place this big, just for herself. She'd rung up the Estate Agents. They'd set up a meeting at Six O' Clock in the morning. Janet got a knock at Five Thirty.

She tossed and turned in her empty bed until she willed herself to get up.

* * *

"Bloody Hell you're Early" She whispered to herself. She pulled on her dressing gown. She went downstairs and opened the door.

It was Sandra. The PDS nurse.

"Hiya Janet can I come in?" Sandra asked in a hushed whisper. Janet could feel the bad news coming. She'd handle it better than the last time.

* * *

"Sandra…it's Bill…isn't it?" She asked.

"Janet, I could murder a cup of tea" Sandra said hoping they wouldn't talk about this outside.

"Sandra stop. I can handle it. Just give me a time. I'll pick Bill up from your clinic" She said impatiently.

* * *

"Janet….this isn't about Bill. It's about Rick love" Sandra said. She made her way through the door and leaned against the hallway. Janet didn't close the door. She didn't see Teenager Jem Walker walking up the road with a cheap bottle of Cider in her hands.

"Sandra. It's okay I don't need therapy for Rick. It was nice of you to offer though" Janet said opening the door wider.

* * *

"It's not about therapy Janet. You see. There's been a development. You know, you had Rick's funeral a while back?" Sandra asked. Janet stared at her. Like she was trying to read her mind. Sandra, had her Phillip.

She had no idea what it was like to lose her only son. Every time Janet heard Rick's name, it stung her throat, and made her mouth go as dry as Afghanistan Sand.

* * *

"What about my Rick's funeral?" Janet asked.

"Well Janet. When you had the funeral service...Your Rick wasn't in the coffin" Sandra confessed.


	2. Forbidden

Thanks for the Reviews. I can't divide the paragraphs properly. Sorry about the spelling mistakes.

..."

In the last chapter I got the Nurses' name wrong. It's Shirley, so, sorry to the Die-Hards who saw that mistake.

..."

_**"Kieren, there's what I believe. And Then there's you"**_

..."

It wasn't what he'd said. It was the way he'd said it. Everything he said to Kieren made Kieren feel like everything was going to be okay. Kieren remembered his Dad saying:

"Oh Watch out Sue, Kier's been _spellbound_ by another one" Kieren replied:

"Dad I'm not "_**Spellbound"**_ by anyone"

..."

At the time, he'd meant what he'd said. But now Kieren was on Cloud Nine and it was all down to Simon. They were still on the crappy PDS Giving back Scheme. But Being with Simon made the time fly by.

"So In the States, the US Bouncers are just like the ones over here. Just with a crappier accent" Simon said. "So this huge Bouncer shaped like a human Donut walks up to me in front of my friends in the club line..." Simon started to say.

..."

"Was this when you were PDS?" Kieren asked.

"We still_** are **_PDS Kieren. And No, this was when I was Human" Simon said getting the litter picker and picking up a dirty Dr Pepper can.

"Do you remember those Dr Pepper Ads Kieren? What's the worst that can happen?" Kieren nodded. "Kieren with you being the way you are. I'm worried about you" Simon said.

..."

But Kieren got confused. He didn't know whether he was being complimented or teased.

"You don't need to worry Si, we have each other" Kieren said. When Supervisor Dean wasn't looking he tried to touch Simon's hand, but Simon shrugged him off. Simon looked at Kieren, like he wanted to tell him something. But for some reason he thought better of it and walked away.

..."

The time's come Janet love. Would you like to do the honors?" Shirley said patting Janet on the arm. Janet nodded and stepped forward. Rick was upright on the bed. His eyes had been open for a while. He wasn't speaking. Shirley said that it would take some time for Rick to get "Used to his surroundings" But could Janet take him home yet?

Janet took the Medicine tool while Shirley and Dr Russo, turned Rick to the side.

..."

Janet was still pleased to see that the hole in her son's back was still open. Janet gently put the tool into Rick's hole. She squeezed the Neurotryptaline into her son's Body. Then Shirley and Dr Russo turned Rick back into bed. They pushed his sheets up.

Once Rick's head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes.

"What? Rick? Shirley what's happening!" Janet shouted.

..."

"It's okay. He's just resting. He'll probably wake up in a few hours. You can go home if you want Janet" Shirley said. But Janet didn't. she stayed by his side. Because Rick was PDS, she couldn't see him breathing, but she'd have to trust Shirley for now. She dosed off only to wake up and see her son watching her.

"Rick? Can you speak love?" Janet asked getting up and stroking her son's forehead.

"Yeah" Rick said weakly.

..."

"I'm so glad to have you back. I was gonna sell up. But now, we can settle back into Roarton. Or we can go somewhere else. Anywhere you want love. Even to the city, if that makes you happy" Janet said.

"Me head hurts" Rick said. "Where's Dad?" Rick asked. Janet thanked God that her only Son didn't remember what his Dad had done.

..."

"You're Dad's already been here to see you love. He went back to the house to get everything ready for you. You won't have to lift a finger love, he'll do everything for you" Janet said. It was best that she kept her son's spirits up.

"Mum you need to thank Ken for me" Rick said. He called help..." Rick started to say. His Mum nodded and changed the subject. Then she turned the TV on. The News Reporter said:

..."

"The Proposal for a new College in Roarton is being finalised. Roarton's residents have set up a petition to oppose the idea. But Local MP's have said that it is going forward. Local PDS Supporter _Steve Walker _said:

_**"Yeah I think a New PDS College is a great idea. My son has PDS. He's so smart. He loves his art. Paintings and that kind of stuff. He wants to get on in life. A New College will give my son another chance and..." **_

Rick sighed as his Mum turned the TV over.

..."

"Mum! That's Ren's Dad is that!" Rick shouted.

"Rick I don't want to see you get stressed. You've only just woken up love" Janet said. Rick sat back and sulked in silence. Janet didn't want her son bringing Kieren up.

..."

Janet had seen Kieren around the village. With that Ghostly pale New lad. She could never tell Rick about it though. The less Rick knew, the better it would be for her family.


	3. Sizzling Secrets

_**A/N: **_Thanks For the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

"The, sorry._ Our_ Undead Prophet says that it's time to remove the shackles of Burdens. The Handcuffs of uncertainty. The Noose of shame.

The only way we can remove these things. Is to remove the Make-up. Take off The Mousse. peel off The Contacts. Followers, we have to accept ourselves. Without Self acceptance. No Humans will accept _**us**_. Do we need Humans respect to live? No. But Humans need to see that we are trying" Simon said.

..."

"Right now. Before our undead Prophet strikes. We need to stare the locals in the face. Bare and welcoming. To show the Prophet that we are listening. We our proud. We are prepared to do whatever it takes. Does everyone understand?" Simon asked.

"Yes" His followers said. Kieren was standing in the corner of the room. Of course it sounded like outspoken _"Rebel Without a Cause"_ crap. But Kieren just kept nodding when the others did. He noticed the Blonde girl from the PDS Scheme giving Simon the eye.

..."

Did Kieren have anything to worry about?

Moments later the meeting had ended. "Find our Blessed and spread the word" Simon told his followers. They each hugged him GoodBye. Some more than others. Kieren was about to leave himself when Simon gently pulled him back.

"Amy's on one of her imfamous day trips" Simon said.

..."

"Oh shit. Watch out Roarton" Kieren teased.

"Indeed. We've got the place to ourselves" Simon said. He turned Kieren towards him and leaned over to kiss him. Kieren leaned away. Kieren knew that his knock-back was ridiculous.

In the beginning, he'd made the first physical move on Simon. But he didn't want to be this close to him right now. He didn't want to give Simon the wrong idea. But he didn't want Simon asking questions either.

..."

"Simon...it's a bit stuffy in here. We should go out" Kieren said.

In this heat?" Simon asked, looking at the Sun burning outside.

"Yeah. A little Relaxation in the park would do wonders for you Si. With all these "meetings" you've got, you don't want to stress yourself out" Kieren said. Simon nodded and went to his room to change into something lighter.

..."

"Yes Miss Martin. Yes, Our Rick would love that. Yes I'll run it by him. Thank you for calling Miss Martin. Bye" Janet said. She went upstairs to her Son's Room. He'd stopped asking about Bill. Janet told him that she'd lied. Then she told Rick another lie. She told Her Son Rick that Bill wasn't actually here. That after what had happened to Rick, Bill had to take a break away.

"Without you?" Rick would ask.

"Every man needs their space love" Janet said. "**You** of all people know that" Janet said. That seemed to end the "Bill" Questions, for now. Janet knocked on her son's door excitedly.

..."

"Yeah?" Rick asked. Janet came in still holding the phone.

"Love, that was that posh MP on the phone. Miss Maxine Martin" Janet said smiling.

"So?" Rick asked. She could tell that he was still pissed off at turning the TV over the other day. But he'd get over it, after Janet had told him the Good news.#

..."

"Well...the new college is going ahead. On the opening day Miss Martin wants you to come along. To Say a few words" Janet said happily.

"How does she know about me?" Rick asked.

"Well, she's an MP ain't she?" Janet said. Rick bit his lip. He wondered how many other people knew he was back. He didn't give a shit about the Prime Minister or MP's. If the people he liked...if the people he _**loved**_didn't know, then what was the point?

..."

"Anyway, when you're better, you just have to get up there. Put a smile on that handsome face and charm everyone. It'll be easy love" Janet said.

"That's easy for you to say Mum" Rick said, picking up his remote. "It's a nice day" Rick said changing the subject by looking out at the sun shining.

"Yeah. If you're up to it. Why don't we go out later love?" Janet asked. Rick nodded and Janet left her Son in peace.

..."

Alone, Kieren and Simon were sitting in the park on the grass spraying each other with water.

"Stop! I can't take anymore" Simon said smiling.

"Ah come on Si. You're meant to be this tough Undead Disciple" Kieren said still shaking the water on him.

"I guess I'm not so tough when I'm around you" Simon said. A kiss right then and there would have been perfect. But with too many people around it wasn't worth it. "I've texted Amy. The Tea-Cup's aren't any fun without me" Kieren said.

..."

"We should go out more often Kieren" Simon said. Kieren looked at the Ice-cream Man pointing at them and turned his body to the right.

"Baby Steps Si. Baby Steps" Kieren said. "I'm going to get more water" He got up and went to the new vending machines that the College committee put up. He was about to put change into the machine, when he saw a familiar face.

..."

Was it Janet Macy? It looked like her. Like a coward, Kieren hid behind the machine while Janet was wheeling some guy along the Park Path. He was curious. But then he could hear Simon calling his name.

"I'll put you here" Janet said wheeling Rick next to a bench.

"Sorry you had to wheel me Mum. I won't be useless for long. I promise" Rick said.

..."

"Don't be silly Love. I need the excercise" Janet said. She tried to stay calm but she was nervous. Rick didn't want a fuss. He was dressed in plain clothes and had a cap on that covered most of his face. People couldn't tell who Janet's "New Friend" was .

Janet thought that it would be a peaceful day, until she saw Kieren Walker with his New lad.

That was the last thing she needed. She had to talk to Kieren before he came over to them first.

..."

Simon was talking about the moment he had Gaz by the Neck in the pub. Kieren was trying not to smile. But he couldn't help it.

"Gaz actually tried to swing for me. I couldn't believe it Kieren. I'm not a violent Disciple" Simon said.

"Yeah right. I bet you stirred up trouble at your Little commune" Kieren said.

"No never. But when This " Gaz" Started making threats. I was tempted too..." Simon's voice trailed off when he realised that Kieren wasn't looking at him anymore.

..."

"I'm sorry to disturb you lads" Janet said. "But Kieren can I borrow you for a minute love?" She asked. Kieren obediently got up. He hadn't seen Janet around since Rick's...Kieren couldn't think about it. He wasn't going to bring it up. To Janet, or Amy, and definitely not to Simon.

"It's nice to see you Mrs Macy" Kieren said.

"Call me Janet, Kieren. It's great to see you. You've...changed" She said. Kieren knew that he was freaking her out. They hadn't worn any make-up today. But Kieren told himself not to feel guilty. After all Janet had come up to him, not the other way round.

..."

They began walking and Kieren could vaguely see Janet's "friend" in a wheelchair. He could see an outline. He assumed it was a male, but Kieren was too far away to see the man in any detail.

"I thought you were...moving away" Kieren said.

"I have people to stay here for now" Janet said looking over at her guest in the Wheelchair. My Nephew Nate, is staying for a while" Janet lied.

..."

"That's nice" Kieren said.

We both saw your Dad on TV. Are you going to a college out of Roarton?" Janet asked. Kieren smiled. But inside he was puzzled. One minute Janet was talking about his Dad on TV. His Dad was on TV talking about the College _**in**_ Roarton. Then Janet immediately started to talk about Kieren _**leaving**_Roarton.

Why? Kieren thought. He told himself to keep Janet guessing.

..."

"I don't know Janet. There could be PDS Colleges all over the place..." Kieren said.

"Well it was great catching up. Take care love" Janet said walking away. He went back to Simon and said sorry.

"What for?" Simon asked.

..."

"Sorry that I took a while. I want...I want to tell you about her...but it's too hard right now" Kieren said.

"Kieren. Your mystery is what makes you special. Keep all your PDS cards close to that_ toned_ chest of yours" Simon said. He put his hand on Kieren's chest. But before Simon could enjoy that feeling, Kieren got up.

"Si, I've gotta go. I'll walk back with you. But I've gotta go" Kieren said curtly.

..."

Later, Back alone in the flat Simon was pacing. Out of curiosity? Out of Sexual frustration? He didn't know anymore. When Amy got back almost Forty Minutes later, Simon was rushing out of the door.

"Simon wait! Have you missed me?" Amy asked.

"All the time Amy. I'll be back" Simon said kissing Amy on the forehead. He'd make it up to her. He just had to see someone. He reached the farm and found it impossible to see how anyone could live there. The whole place was grey, scary and uninviting. But if this was what Human's liked these days. Then Good luck to them.

..."

He gently tapped on the door, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hello?" Janet asked curiously.

"Hello Mrs Macy you may not remember me. I'm Simon Monroe. I'm the guy that was with Kieren at the park" Simon said. Janet tried to shut the door. She almost did, until Simon blocked it with his hand. The door creaked as Simon struggled to keep it open.

"Mrs Macy please!" Simon asked.

..."

"How do you know my Name?" Janet asked. "Love you need to leave. Before I have to call the police" Janet said.

"Miss Macy I know _**he's**_ back" Simon said.

"I don't know who you're talking about" Janet said. But she opened the door back, desperate to hear more.

..."

"Mrs Macy. Let's not play these games. I really don't have the time. Or the energy. I know your Son Rick is back in Roarton. We both have special people in our lives. Special people That we want to protect" Simon said.

"How did you find out? How much cash do you want to keep quiet?" Janet asked.

"I'm not here for Money Mrs Macy" Simon said trying to calm her down.

..."

"Then what the hell do you want?" Janet asked.

"A Truce. A Bond. A Partnership, Mrs Macy. I can't shout this news from the Rooftops. I'm in the same position as you" Simon said.

"Meaning what?" Janet asked.

..."

"_**Meaning **_I agree with you. Kieren and Rick can't see each other. _**Ever Again**_. If you Disagree. Send me away now" Simon said.

Janet quietly opened the door and stepped back.

"You'd better come in Mr Monroe" Janet said opening the door wider as Simon smiled and stepped inside the Macy's Family house.


	4. Order Ren Around

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews! Strong Language.

..."

It wasn't easy. Dealing with the Guilt. He just wanted the Second Rising. Bill Macy wanted it more than anything. He saw it happening in his Day-Dreams. Rotter's appearing from the Ground.

At night he dreamt about it. Bill Dreamt about the day that the Neighbours would scream. Bill would wake up. He'd tell Janet to lock herself in the Bathroom.

..."

Then Bill would get his gun...

He'd go downstairs. Rotters would be everywhere. Rotters would be gnawing on skulls and punching car windows. Rotters would be chasing kids down the street.

Rotters would be crawling on the floor like slugs. Rotters would be killing their own Mothers with their bare hands. Bill would look out on the street and shoot one Rotter from the upstairs window.

..."

Then He'd hear a knock at the door.

Bill would mutter, "Fucker's got a nerve" Bill would come down the stairs. He'd open the door and point out his Rifle. Ready to blow a Rotter's head off. Then he'd pause. Outside his front door wasn't a Rotter.

It was his son Rick. Rick would be fully dressed in Church clothes. Not Army ones. Bill just wanted to forget about the Army.

..."

They could _**all **_just forget about the Army.

..."

Rick's hair would be gelled. He'd have aftershave on. Rick would be smiling. Heroic, and Handsome. He'd have No cuts, No bruises. No burns. No Stitches and No scars. Bill would put down the gun and admire his son.

So, surprised. So Shocked. So proud. Rick would pat the gun. Bill would lower it to the floor.

_**"Hiya Dad"**_Rick would say.

..."

After that, each and every time Bill would wake up. He'd wake up alone in a piss soaked hostel. That's where he'd been staying. He looked his phone. They'd be calls and Texts from Janet. Most of the time he ignored them. He knew it was going to be the same old Bollocks.

..."

Janet's Texts mostly said stuff like:

_**"Bill love you"**_

_**"Love, when are you coming back?"**_

_**..."**_

Most of the time, Bill didn't pay any attention to them. But today he'd had a change of heart. He'd heard about that "New Rotter College" He'd felt bad for his wife.

She would obviously be thinking about Rick right now. Janet would be thinking about what could have been. But he couldn't speak to her.

..."

Bill listened to Janet's most recent Voice-mail instead.

_**"Bill love, Rick's back! Really I'm not tapped love. Shirley told me there was a mix up. Please love. Please Call me back"**_ Janet said.

Bill stared at his mobile. Janet could be lying. She could be taking the piss out of him. 'Cause of what he did. Bill wasn't sure, but there was only one way that he was going to find out...

..."

"Kieren are...are you ready love?" Sue Walker asked her son. It was the PDS College's opening day.

"Yeah, But Mum it's Five thirty in the morning!" Kieren shouted from his room.

"Kier, can you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Jem shouted back. Kieren's Mum knocked on the door. Kieren quietly told her to come in.

..."

"How are you love? Excited?" Sue asked smiling.

"Not as excited as you are, apparently" Kieren said pulling up his quilt. He was fully clothed, but he didn't have any make up on. He still thought his Mum was secretly freaking out.

..."

"Good luck love. This is a new Start. Right love?" His Mum said.

"Thanks Mum. You should get some sleep, I don't want you falling asleep at the College speeches. It'll be embarrassing" Kieren said.

His Mum Sue gave him a friendly poke. She ruffled his hair and left. A few seconds after she had gone. Kieren got a Text from his New Boyfriend.

..."

_**"I no Ur up. B DwnStairs"**_ The Text said.

Kieren threw on a hoodie and baggy jogging bottoms. He crept down the stairs and through the Hallway.

"You took your time" Simon said when Kieren opened the door.

..."

"Are you joking?" Kieren asked. He'd only been a few seconds.

"Lovely sky out here. Let's walk" Simon said. Curious by Simon's mood. Kieren got his key off of the shelf and left. Simon was right. Simon was nearly always right.

But he was right about the sky. It was a calming, beautiful light Blue that Kieren wanted to disappear in...with Simon by his side...of course.

..."

"Nervous about College?" Simon asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" Kieren asked.

"Kieren. You didn't answer the question. You know, when I ask you things. I don't want your answer to be about me. When I ask you about you. I want you to talk about_** you.**_Understand?" Simon asked.

..."

"I think so" Kieren said patting his hair down.

"This PDS college is a great idea. You need it more that I thought" Simon said.

It was too early for the Boys to fight. Kieren nodded and let that comment go.

..."

After everything that had happened, he didn't want Simon to be against him. They walked down the street, quietly until Simon sharply turned to the right.

"Kieren let's take a short cut" Simon said pointing towards a cobbled Alley-way that looked quite wet.

..."

"Short-cut? I thought this was a lovely morning walk?" Kieren asked.

"It is. Don't you trust me Kieren?" Simon asked. "Come on" Simon said turning Kieren by the shoulders. As they began walking through the Alley-way Simon slowed down on purpose.

"Si?" Kieren asked, stopping for a moment.

..."

"I'm right here Kieren, just keep walking" Simon said.

With Little Kieren Walker none the wiser, and right where he wanted him...

..."

Simon took the Undead Prophet's knife out of his coat pocket...


	5. No Mercy

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Thank you for being here for the opening of:

_**Tate's**_: Roarton's first and Exclusive PDS College. Now Miesha Tate couldn't be here Today. But we have a very special guest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome. War hero Mr Rick Macy!" Maxine Martin said.

* * *

Everyone clapped. Rick was nervous when he approached the podium. He looked at his Mum, who gave him the thumbs up.

"Hiya...um...Hello New students and Teachers of Tate's College. Being...well...PDS. In Roarton, there ain't much to do here.

* * *

"That's why PDS sufferers leave. Even people that _**don't**_ have PDS want to leave Roarton. And that ain't because of the people. Cause the people are great.

It's cause of the lack of opportunities. The lack of jobs. The lack of education for us, so we can better ourselves. I'm dead pleased that PDS sufferers can get jobs.

Now with this New Tate's college. PDS Students can have normal lives and be the successful people that they've always wanted to be" Rick said.

* * *

He stopped and his Mum Janet immediately started clapping. Other people started clapping and Rick started feeling more relaxed. He shook hands with Maxine and got off of the stage.

"Rick would you like to do us the honor, and cut the ribbon?" Maxine asked. Rick nodded. He cut the ribbon. PDS students cheered as they ran in to to take a look at their new PDS College.

* * *

"Si, you look great...we're already late" Kieren said looking at his Tie in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Simon lied. Hopefully they'd be too many people there. Hopefully Janet might have taken Rick for walkies by now. Sue drove them to the college and they all had a look around.

Wow, this is posher than I thought isn't it Kieren?" Sue asked.

* * *

"Yeah. Sue... Let's all take a look around shall we?" Simon said determined to keep them on the move. They went to the classrooms and the conference hall. PDS suffers also had a cafeteria as well.

"Now what's the point of that?" Simon asked. He was more agitated than usual. He tried to **_take care_** of Kieren a few days ago. But a Milk-Man had interrupted him.

* * *

"They just want it to be normal I guess" Sue said. She was leaning against the door, when she thought that she saw Janet.

She had to do a double take. She was surprised. Janet was talking with other women Kieren had told Sue that a family member called "Nate" had come stay with Janet.

For some reason she wasn't buying it.

* * *

"I'm gonna talk to the other Mums...you okay Kieren?" Sue asked.

"Don't worry Sue. I'll take care of him" Simon said. Sue went outside to try to see if she could talk to Janet. Simon was setting up his plans A, B and C.

"You know, it's a shame this PDS college doesn't have a uniform. You'd look really sexy in it" Simon said.

* * *

"They actually **_did_**, have uniforms but they scrapped it. Maybe they wanted to keep us casual" Kieren said.

"And are we...Casual?" Simon asked.

"I think you know the answer to that" Kieren said.

* * *

"Really? Do You want to prove it?" Simon asked. He walked over to Kieren. He kissed him on the mouth before running his hand down the Teenager's chest. Kieren tensed.

But he was enjoying it. He didn't want to go too far with him. But he didn't want to push Simon away.

How frigid would that make him look?

* * *

"Maybe after this...we can go somewhere...private?" Kieren asked. Simon nodded.

Rick's head was spinning. Maybe it was because of his Speech. All of those smiling faces looking at him. Depending on him. It felt good.

He was full of pent up energy and Texted his Mum. He told her that he was going for a walk.

* * *

Janet Texted him back, saying that she'd go with him. But Rick said that he would go alone...

"So...This is your little love-nest is it?" Simon said. He hadn't brought his knife with him. But he could improvise.

There was more than one way to skin a cat...

* * *

There was also more than one way to Kill Kieren walker.

* * *

Both boys got into the cave. Kieren sat near to the edge so that he could see more of the cave.

"Come on Kieren get in here" Simon said.

"I'm Good thanks" Kieren said.

* * *

"It's my fault Kieren. Maybe I should lure you into the dark" He said. He crawled over to Kieren. Simon hated doing it. But if that's what it took...He leaned over to Kieren and kissed him on the mouth.

Kieren put his hand on Simon's back. The kissing began to get heavier. Kieren ran his hand through Simon's hair.

* * *

Simon began kissing his neck. Kieren heard a noise. He opened his eyes in a blank haze.

He saw a figure and gently pushed Simon away.

"Playing hard to get Kieren?" Simon asked annoyed by his Boyfriend's rejection.

* * *

Kieren looked at the figure. He was in shock. He didn't feel like he could breathe...

* * *

"Rick?" Kieren asked. He Barely believed the name that he was saying.

Betrayed, Rick turned away from their cave, and just started to run.


	6. Suffercation

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Kieren had to be taking the **_piss._**

* * *

The pain of watching Ren with someone else was unbearable. It was almost like he was being stabbed all over again.

Yeah that was fucking dramatic. But it was true.

Tired of running, Rick came across some grass land that looked clean and sat on his knees. But he couldn't relax. He had so many questions.

* * *

"Rick! Rick don't play games...where are ya?" Kieren shouted.

"Fuck off!" Rick said. But that sound brought Kieren to his body. With Simon not far behind.

"Rick mate. Please don't get up. Let me explain..." Kieren started to say.

* * *

"What the fuck Ren? What the fuck?" Rick kept asking. "It's the middle of the fucking _**DAY**_ for fuck's sake!" Rick shouted.

"It wasn't planned. I'm Simon by the way. Kieren has told me all about you. Considering the circumstances. It's a honour to meet you" Simon said.

He politely held out his hand. Rick looked at him, but didn't touch him.

* * *

There was something iffy about this New lad. And it wasn't just because he was fucking his mate Ren. Rick just assumed he was a tosser. But he didn't trust Simon. And he didn't know why.

"Si, My Dad's at the house. Wait for me there if you want" Kieren said. Simon looked at Rick.

"Kieren are you sure you'll be safe?" Simon asked.

* * *

"Piss off. Course Kieren's fucking safe. Knob-head!" Rick barked.

Kieren nodded. "I'll be fine" Kieren said. Simon gave Kieren a very slow, deliberate kiss on the mouth. He walked away. Waved at Kieren, then turned and left.

"Well well, well" Rick said.

* * *

"Rick, don't start" Kieren said.

"Why not Ren? You must have heard that I was back. I did the fucking speech at college" Rick said.

"Rick...just like the last time. I knew nothing. I'm always the last to fucking know. Don't believe me. But it's true" Kieren said.

* * *

He sat on the grass. Away from Rick. But he turned towards him.

"It's great to see you mate. You look great. Even better than the last time" Kieren said.

"Don't try to butter me up Ren" Rick said.

* * *

But he knew that Kieren was right. His scars were thinner and people didn't whisper about him as much as they did before. Roarton's approval was proof that Rick did look better.

"How long did it take you Ren? Simon Eh? A week? Two Weeks. A fucking month?" Rick asked.

"It's early days" Kieren said.

* * *

"Bollocks. After my funeral I bet you couldn't wait to get your Boxers off. How many lads were there Ren? Did you call them? Or did they just get in a queue outside the cave?" Rick asked.

"Was it just blow jobs? Or did the Boys pay ya too?" Rick said.

* * *

"I'm not gonna take that from you Rick" Kieren said angrily.

"Why not? You take **_it_ **from Simon. Actually don't tell me how. I don't wanna know" Rick said. Kieren got up. He was going to walk away. But he had a few things to say.

"How fucking dare you" Kieren said.

* * *

"Rick...I get your pissed. If I'd seen you in there. I'd be pissed off too. But I had no idea that you were back. What you've got to understand Rick, was that you've always **_had_ **me. Even when you didn't know it.

But I lost you. I lost you twice" Kieren carried on.

* * *

"You know how I handled it the first time. But the second time Rick...It's just I wanted to be that film. Fuck Uma Thurman. I wanted to Kill Bill. I wanted to grab your Dad and strangle him until he went limp in my arms.

But Bill went off the rails. He was so far gone, that even I couldn't harm him. I was so broken over you. I just wanted to get away. I just wanted Move on"

* * *

"Yeah I can fucking see that mate" Rick said.

"But what about the stuff that you don't see?" Kieren asked.

"What?" Rick asked him, confused.

* * *

"I Visit your grave everyday Rick. I wake up every morning. At fucking Five-Thirty. I know you hate flowers. So I bring our old cave light. It's off at the time. I'm not an idiot.

And I sit at your grave. And I talk to you. About the remains of the pieces of **_my_** life. How shitty my life is without you"

* * *

"I talk about going abroad. I talk about me and you in France. Me and you in Italy. Me and you somewhere hot, like Spain. I talk to your grave about a future that your **_Dad_** robbed me of.

So didn't sit there and fucking judge me Rick. You only see my life **_now_**. You haven't seen the depression. You weren't there to see the suicidal thoughts and the Counselling with Mum and Dad. You haven't seen the loss and the anger and the pain. Trust me. You don't **_want_** to"

* * *

"Yeah. I'm with Simon. But It really **_is_** early days. I've been holding back. What you just saw in the cave. It's only the second time I've kissed him. The first time. I was confused and Gary was pissing me off.

This time. Simon wanted to go somewhere. I Took him here. I know that I'm an asshole for doing it.

* * *

But I just wanted to talk to him here. Maybe have a kiss or a cuddle if I'm honest. But I wanted to talk to him. Not about you" Kieren said.

"I wonder why" Rick said.

"Cause Rick it's hard. Ask your Mum, ask your friends. Ask your Army mates. It's hard to say your name out loud" Kieren said.

* * *

"When I say your name. I get flash-backs Rick. Your Gorgeous face explodes in my mind. It's like a huge real-life painting of you that I can't switch off. And I'd do anything to touch it. But I can't. Rick if it was up to me, I'd just look at your pictures all day.

I'd just lie in bed and live in an Ren and Rick Dream-land. But it hurts my family too much. I had to move on. For their sake. You joined the Army Rick. You know what I mean.

* * *

And if you really think that I've fucked Simon, then you really don't know me" Kieren said. He sat back on the ground. Rick inched closer to him, until he was arm's at length

"You really didn't know I was back?" Rick asked. "You...talked to my Mum in the park...didn't you?" Rick asked.

* * *

"Janet told me that you were her Nephew Nate. You had a cap on. I never...I thought you were gone for good. I'm...I'm glad your back. I mean it's fucking awkward. But I'll take awkward over **_hell_ **any day" Kieren said.

Rick gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry that my Mum lied to ya Ren. I'll talk to her" Rick said.

* * *

"Don't. She just wanted to protect you" Kieren said. Rick got up. The situation was cleared up. He got up and took a deep breath. He felt rested. Kieren got up and Rick helped his Best friend up.

"We all want to protect you Rick. It's just...If I'd called you on the day...maybe you would have been with me...instead of Bill" Kieren said. Rick nodded. They walked past the grass land, down the path-way, and back to the cave.

* * *

"Don't beat yourself up Ren. If I'd protected you. If I'd grown some balls in the first place. I never should have joined the Army" Rick said.

"I thought you loved the Army?" Kieren asked as they climbed up and sat in the cave.

* * *

"Aye. I told Gary that Army life was the best time of my life. But it weren't. I've said too much Ren. Why don't I walk to back to yours yeah?" Rick asked. Before Rick could say anything else, Kieren leaned forward and kissed Rick on the cheek.

"What were that for?" Rick asked.

* * *

"It was just...For just being you. Sorry" Kieren said with a shrug.

"Don't be. I ain't complaining" Rick said. "Sorry I said all that shit about ya. I was..."

"Jealous?" Kieren asked.

* * *

"Pissed off" Rick corrected. They got up and started walking back to Kieren's place.

Rick was so pleased that Kieren had kissed him, that he didn't see his Dad Bill watching them by the Cave walls...


	7. PDS Sex?

**_A/N:_** Thanks For the Reviews!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Strong Language. **_Very_** Adult scenes.

* * *

It was like a **_"Weird Science"_** Experiment.

* * *

Simon threw his feet over the bed. He got the packet. He emptied it out into the bowl. The Red Powder smelt of burnt wood.

"God...it smells awful" Kieren said.

"Well...it's the smell of **_Passion_**" Simon Teased.

* * *

The Instructions told him to mix it with water. Simon got up. He used the bowl to hide the wetness in his Boxers. When Guys with PDS became turned on, They leaked. Simon didn't want Kieren to see it. It was embarrassing.

But now the leaking could all change.

Simon went to the bathroom and added water into the bowl. He mixed the mixture with his finger. Then he went downstairs to get a spoon. It was Better to be safe then sorry. Kieren's family weren't around. It was early in the morning. Steve's Parents had gone to work.

* * *

Jem was at school. Simon asked Amy to cover for them with Maxine. Gary or Dean hadn't knocked yet. So Simon figured that they were safe. He came upstairs with a glass. He tipped the Bowl from the liquid into the glass and gave it to Kieren.

"Bottom's up" Simon said.

"Up Yours hopefully" Kieren said.

"Dirty Humor doesn't really Suit you Kieren. Just Drink it" Simon said.

* * *

Kieren took the glass and sipped it.

"This Taste's disgusting" He said coughing.

Simon shuffled next to Kieren. He put his hand under the covers. Kieren's leg grew shaky as Simon's hand went into his Boxers. He stroked Kieren's dick sensitively.

* * *

"Anything?" Simon asked.

"No" Kieren said. Simon stroked him harder until Kieren started to feel a twinge at the base of his dick. He pushed Simon's hand away and made sure that nothing was showing through his Quilt.

"Have some more" Simon said reaching for the glass.

* * *

"Nah...Si...it just didn't work. Can you **_leave_**?...Please?" Kieren asked.

"You sure you don't want to try it again?" Simon asked.

"No Si, **_you_ **try it. You might have better luck" Kieren said. Pissed off, Simon left.

* * *

The Red glass was still left on the side. Kieren walked out to the landing. To make sure that he was gone. Simon looked under the mat, when he left. It was weird. But Kieren went back and sipped the more of the Red liquid in the Glass.

Kieren could see the irony. Yes, it looked like blood. It would have taken Kieren back to his "Rising Days" But then for the first time since he'd died, Kieren Walker got an erection.

* * *

It was A small one, but it was real. Kieren got into bed and fastened his hand around his dick.

He wanted to think about Simon. It was only natural. Simon was his Boyfriend. Kieren was proud of that. But When Kieren began to rub himself, only Rick came to mind. That made sense too. Rick was the only guy he'd ever done anything with.

As Kieren stroked himself he got harder.

* * *

He thought about Himself and Rick in the cave. The times when he was on his knees. The times he'd tried to Blow Rick. The times that Rick had his hand in Kieren's Boxer shorts. It had felt really good. Better than now. Rick was clumsy. But he made up for it in other ways.

Kieren wished that Rick was lying next to him**_ Right _**now. Instead, Kieren was here alone pleasuring himself after kicking his Boyfriend out.

Why had he kicked Simon out?

* * *

Feeling pathetic, Kieren stopped. He got out of bed and went to the Bathroom to wash himself.

Needing reassurance. Simon went to Janet's place. It took a while for Janet to open the door.

"Yes Love?" She asked.

* * *

"Hi Janet" Simon said. He pushed his way past her into the Hallway.

"Simon, this isn't a good time" Janet said looking back into the kitchen.

"Janet. I thought we had a deal. I thought you were going to keep Rick away from us. The next thing I know, I have to leave Rick and Kieren alone for a **_"Private Chat"_ **Simon said.

* * *

"I'm sorry. But Rick's a Grown lad and he walked out of the College. He's not a Dog love. I can't put a leash on him" Janet said.

"Well Maybe you need to" A gruff voice came from the living room. Simon walked into the living room and came face to face with Bill Macy. He'd never seen him before. But he knew who he was straight away.

"Is this the Rotter you told me about?" Bill asked. Janet nodded.

* * *

"One piece of Advice Rotter. Tell your dirty fag. To keep his hands off of my son" Bill warned.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked. Bill leaned back in the chair and gave a throaty laugh.

"I saw your skank and my Rick, by the caves. Your Walker lad, kissed our Rick" Bill told Simon.

* * *

"Really?" Janet asked wondering if Bill was making this up.

"You're lying" Simon said. Bill shook his head. But Simon couldn't believe it.

"They were talking. And Your fag, got real close. Then Walker kissed Rick. Right on the mouth" Bill lied.

* * *

"No" Simon said.

"I saw it, with my own eyes Rotter" Bill said. Simon shook his head. But it did explain why Kieren was so eager to kick him out earlier.

If Kieren still had feelings for Rick, then Simon would have to work harder to carry out the Undead Prophet's work.

* * *

"Can I speak to Bill alone please Janet?" Simon asked. After Simon declined Coffee and Tea and Biscuits. Janet left the Two men alone.

"So Rotter what are you gonna do? How are you gonna stop this Bull-shit?" Bill asked. Simon dug his fingers into the arm of the chair.

"If what you say about **_My_** Kieren is true... I want to teach Kieren Walker a lesson" Simon said.

* * *

Bill nodded.

"So do you need help with your Slutty Little Rotter? Bill asked.

Simon nodded...


End file.
